


How The Story Ends

by classichysteria



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classichysteria/pseuds/classichysteria
Summary: A few flings between Alex and Jack go wrong, this is a short summary of what happened.





	How The Story Ends

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! referenced abuse, mildly graphic violence, referenced violence and injuries, (almost) smut. also a few gay slurs!!

-All the time you spent on me, the good times and the misery-

Jack pressed the elder against the wall of their dressing room, pressing his hands above his head as he kissed him. Alex smiled when he caught a break between Jack shoving his tongue down his throat, he enjoyed these flings more than he should, honestly.  
He felt Jack's clammy grip leave his left hand and he watched as Jack dragged him towards the couch. Jack pushed him down and before he knew it the skunk haired boy was on top of him, thrusting as he left his hands on his hips.

-Do you wanna, do you wanna  
Walk this road that no one sees  
Behind closed doors no make believe-

"Are you sure you wanna keep doing this, Alex?" Jack asked while they sat- far too close- on the little sofa in Alex's living room.  
"Of course I do." Alex gave a little giggle.  
"But you do realise we can't continue for too long, I kinda wanna try something committed." Jack explained, "with a girl."  
"At least for another few months?" The other boy added, he was trying not to let it slip that his feelings for Jack far passed friendship, even with benefits.  
"Until 2014?" Jack asked.  
Alex knew no matter what date he gave Jack he wouldn't be satisfied, "2015?" Alex asked, giving what puppy eyes a twenty-five (almost twenty-six) year old man could give.  
"Sure." Jack leaned over and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek, he wasn't gonna disappoint him.

-Do you wanna, do you wanna  
Wanna take some time to talk it out or is this how it's gonna be-

"Alex! No!" Jack yelled, pushing the brown haired boy away from him, Alex thought this was completely uncalled for as Jack and him were at least a foot apart. "This has to fucking stop! You- you fucking f*g!" Alex closed his eyes as he braced for the impact of Jack's fist that he saw begin to rise, he felt it. It fucking hurt, not just physically but mentally, his best friend- with benefits- had just yelled a slur at him, pushed him and punched him.  
Jack thought he'd feel bad, but he didn't, he just felt angry and numb to what he was doing to his best friend. Alex had his hand over his cheekbone where he had punched him, he pulled his fist back again and punched him hard in the stomach causing him to double over in pain, he kicked him.  
Alex couldn't think, the pain in his abdomen and his face was excruciating, he could feel the tears begin to fall as he heard Jack walk out of the dressing room, why wasn't Jack fucking normal? Why didn't he just talk to him?

-You say hello, goodbye, this time I'm leaving  
I say okay so long, I don't believe this change of plans is how the story ends-

Alex became slightly scared of Jack as time went on, he acted kind but in reality Alex's back and stomach were painted with bruises and his mind plagued with slurs and insults that used to be kisses and compliments, Jack apologised after a month or so but Alex didn't accept it. No sane person would. He tried to restart the hookups but Alex denied, of course.

"But I fucking apologised!" Jack screamed.  
"You've been fighting me and beating me up since January!"  
"Yeah! But I said I'm sorry and gave you what you wanted! Gayboy! You know what? I'm leaving!"

-You say I don't show up here when you need me  
I say that I'm not gonna be the one to tell our friends this how the story, how the story ends-

"Jack, you started this. Please can we just put this behind us, I won't forgive you for what you've done but I'll fucking forget, of course." Alex said, sitting next to where Jack was sat in the bus lounge.  
"Fuck off, bumboy, you're never here when I need you, why would I listen to you?!" Jack snapped, eyes not moving from the television screen.  
"Jack, you- you literally abused me."  
"Abuse! I barely touched you!"  
Alex sighed, "ahh yes, because kicking me to the floor everyday for a month isn't abuse, fuck off."  
"Abuse? What?" Rian asked, strolling into the lounge.  
"Well I'm not fucking explaining it, pansy." Alex said to Jack, elbowing his side lightly.

-This is how the story ends  
Now every time you're up at night, tryna get your story right-

Jack cried, he cried hard. His face was stuffed in his bunk pillow as he practically screamed. He was a monster in every way. He had hurt Alex, a lovely, amazing person, someone everyone cared about. Someone who deserved no pain.  
He literally abused someone, he made himself sick to his stomach. 

-Do you wanna, oh do you wanna  
Call me up and play pretend that everything is fine again-

Alex felt his phone ring from his pocket as he waited in the queue at the little corner shop, he didn't read the contact name before answering,  
"Hey man!" Jack said, all cheery and "Jack Barakat from All Time Low"  
”Hi?” Alex replied.  
“You wanna come over for pizza later?” He could practically hear his smile, and that made Alex melt no matter however angry he still was.  
“Uh, sure.” He cursed himself but his stupidly kind heart said “just try and get your best friend back”

-You know I called my own from when you known me-

Jack felt awful, horrendous. Alex and him had started hanging out again and neither one of them had mentioned their fights or flings, which both boys were thankful for but Jack didn’t feel worthy of forgiveness. But Alex was being himself again and it made him happy so he made the most of it.

-I say that I could be your one and only-

2015 began and nothing more was said, no more flings and fights weren’t violent they were mere “never use my hair straighteners again” arguments. 

Jack got a girlfriend in February, her name was Chloe and she was loud and funny, just like him. Alex was beyond happy for him.

Alex slept around more, like Jack used to, offhand try’s to find some he liked, he was more or less over Jack at this point. Time moves on and so do feelings, I guess.

-Tell your friends this is how the story, how the story ends-

And in the end, both of them were happy, no more flings or fights, both had someone.

This is how the story ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a sequel? Who knows? Anyway, I have a LOT of different oneshots in the works, het and not. All different fandoms so look out for that I guess?


End file.
